Life Is Cruel and Amusing
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Roxas has a mental disorder called Frotteurism. Rated M for boyxboy story is on an extended break
1. Frotteurism

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything,

****

A/N heh, well well well, I've decided to make this into a story, if you saw the 8th chapter in Its Just Us Baby then you know what the story'll be based around. Lol, so my friends, just from that disorder I've decided to take it upon myself and tell poor little Roxie's life with that disorder XD.

* * *

Roxas gave himself a mental shake as he looked around. He just knew it was going to happen, but he had been working so hard not to let it. Only the year before he had been diagnosed with Frotteurism. More then once he had acted on sexual urges and attacked some poor unsuspecting person. His parents had been worried and brought him to get mentally diagnosed. After a few tests and numerous question, they all knew the reason for his recurrent sexual urges.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he stood waiting for the train. He was on his way to go visit his cousin Sora over in Traverse Town. His twin had offered to come up, having been informed of Roxas's 'mental status'. But Roxas had refused, if he didn't learn to control it now, then it would only get worse.

People brushed against and jostled him as he stood there. His luggage clutched painfully in his hand as he looked around at the people. So many potential targets, where he could get some kind of-

No, he couldn't think that way. Roxas swallowed hard, eyes casting down to the cement below his feet. He could feel it fluttering through his chest, that fantasy about rubbing himself against someone-

Roxas fisted a hand in his hair, shaking is head he counted to eight. Breathing deeply and slowly, focusing his mind on something else. Like what homework he had to do, sea salt ice cream, the struggle tournament. Closing his eyes he pushed all frottage arousing ideas to the recesses of his mind. He continued to count to eight over and over again. Why eight? He wasn't sure, he liked the number. It was a good round number, an even number, the sign for eternity.

"The 5:45 train to Traverse Town will be arriving in five minutes" a woman announced over the intercom.

The short blonde opened his eyes, having calmed himself down he took hold of his carry on bag and adjusted his back pack. Running a hand through his hair and stuck a hand into his jacket pocket. Fingering his ticket he let a smile grace his lips. This was easy, he just had to find a seat by himself and he'd be fine. The train whistled into the station and he pulled his ticket out. Yeah, everything would be fine.

-- --

This was going to be hard.

Traveling through the tight corridors of the train meant having to go around people, which meant having to be in close contact with them. Roxas's heart was on over drive, how badly he just wanted to give into his urges. To rub against some random victims thigh or butt. But sanctuary seemed to call his name near the back of the train when he spotted a small room empty. Eagerly yanking the sliding door open he dashed in and closed it behind him. He heaved his luggage to a top shelf and collapsed into the long, plushy, bench like seat. Maybe now he could relax.

He scooted over to the window and looked out. He continued to see people walking around, standing, sitting on benches. People talking on their cell phones and texting. One word popped into his head, temptation. Grimacing he turned away and leaned against it. The glass felt cool even through his fluffy blonde hair.

Sometimes he wondered if god had a sick sense of humor. Giving a hormonal 16 year old a disorder where he liked to rub himself against unsuspecting people just to get off at it. He scowled and silently flipped the almighty god off. He hated it, there really wasn't any kind of specific 'treatment'. Just to basically stop doing it! Sure, easier said then done in Roxas's mind. When everyone and everything looks like a potential victim.

Bringing his knees up he banged his head several times against the glass and groaned loudly. Why did Sora have to live so far away!? Dragging a hand through his hair he huffed and once more flipped the oh so might god off again. Then once more for the disorder itself. He watched people passing by, some giving glances but they were quickly chased off by Roxas giving them an evil glare. Maybe a sneer even, he may have even scared a small child but he wasn't sure.

Closing his eyes he buried his head into his knees and sighed. Letting his mind rest he pushed himself down to lay out on the bench. He breathed evenly, sleep sounded much better then watching people, walking targets if you must, tease him. Sweet sleep tugged at his mind and he let it take him.

-- --

Roxas woke suddenly to the sound of the door to his compartment slamming shut. He groaned and cringed, sunlight was both warming and hitting his face. Rubbing his eyes he cracked them open and froze. Turned toward him was a rather nice looking ass, but it was attached to someone who was putting their luggage up on the shelf on the other side of the compartment. Oh crap.

The invader turned around and sat down. And boy was this guy handsome. Sharp features and thin frame, with long legs and arms. The man wiped his hands off on his pants, he was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt with silver skulls on the shoulder and cascading down. He had beautiful, flaming hair that fell down around his shoulders. With dazzling emerald eyes and two black upside down tear drops under them. The blonde swallowed hard and sat up gaining the mans attention. Their eyes locked and that word popped into his head again, temptation.

"Hey" the red head had a husky, silky smooth voice that sent chills down Roxas's spine.

"H-Hi" he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He could feel an urge coming on.

"Sorry to barge in, my friend was being an asshole and I got kicked out, I hope you don't mind" he confessed running a hand through his hair.

"It's a-alright" Roxas whispered and looked away. The man was gorgeous, slender and right there, waiting for him to suddenly-

Roxas mentally slapped himself, trying to rip his eyes away from the man.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he held his hand out to the boy. Roxas hesitated, his groin stirred at the thought of touching the man. Reaching out with a hand he grasped it.

"I'm Roxas" he managed but as they shook hands firmly he wanted nothing more then to just fling himself at the man release some of the pent up urges he had been keeping inside.

He took his hand back and looked away, his breathing got a little quicker, he couldn't stop it now as he brought his knees closer to his chest. Those naughty fantasys were flooding his mind. His pants felt too tight, the room was too small. The sex god before him was too tempting, too sexy, too beautiful.

"Where you headed?" Axel asked, his attempt at light conversation.

"T-Traverse Town" Roxas whispered glancing over at the man. The scenery outside was rushing past but the scene in the compartment was painfully slow.

"Cool, relatives or something?" Axel leaned back, stretching his long legs out.

"Cousin" the blonde whispered, he shifted, wrong thing to do. He bit back a groan as his arousal was painfully moved inside his pants, he couldn't believe it. He had tried so hard to deny it.

"Are you okay? You look pale" the red head leaned forward.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, his eyes fell to the mans thin, neutral colored lips. He could smell something along the lines of Axe or Tag around the man.

"I-I-" he stuttered, heart pounding.

Axel raised an eyebrow, the tip of his pink, glistening tongue coming out to wet his lips before he spoke again. He snapped. Roxas shot up, the man flinching away, his back pressed into the wall of the compartment. Roxas's eyes took a moment to sweep over that enticing body.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"For wha-Whoa Ho!" Axel made a noise of surprise when the boy pounced on him. The blonde straddling his thigh, something hard pushed into his leg. A moan escaped the boys lips as his hips rolled blatantly against the man thigh.

Axel wasn't really sure what to do. He stared in disbelief, what the fuck!?

"What're you doing!?" he yelled grabbing the boys shoulders but the boy only rocked into him again. A flush on the pale cheeks, eyes glazed in his fit of pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry" he half apologized, half moaned, his hands coming up to grip the ones around his shoulder as leverage. He flushed in embarrassment, head mere inches away from the man's ear as he moaned. "I-I- can't stop" he whimpered on a long downward stroke.

The red head squirmed underneath him. "What do you mean you can't!?" he asked loudly trying to push the boy off. But Roxas just held tighter, his thrusts and rolls, short and precise. He was being randomly sexually assaulted! Not that it wasn't hot, the kid was cute. But seriously!

Roxas let a moan fall from his lips, body shuddering in pleasure "I-I have Frotteurism" he whined, breathing heavily as his hips bucked.

"What!? What the fuck is that!? Get off!" Axel tried to shove the blonde away but Roxas's legs tightened around his thigh, hands tightening around his own and the boy's breathing came quicker.

The blonde could feel it coming, hips rocking wildly, that long awaited, dreamed of release to his urges. That pooling heat in his lower abdomen and with a particularly harsh thrust he let a loud moan rip from his throat. Coming hard into his pants, Axel's breath hitched. The kid had just gotten off on top of his thigh!? The blonde shuddered shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry" he took the moment to rip away from the mans grip. "I h-have this disorder w-where-" he blushed furiously at how to explain it without pissing the guy off. "I-I get off to doing that to a total stranger" to put it bluntly. Tears burned at his eyes "I-I'm so sorry"

Axel sat stiffly, that kind of thing actually existed!? The blonde wiped at his eyes, shoulders shaking as he sniffled loudly. A small smile edged at his lips. It was kind of hot if he thought about it.

"What-" he started and the boy looked up at him with glassy blue eyes. "No romantic dinner and a movie?" he asked with a chuckle.

Roxas hiccupped, his brain taking a moment to process that the man, was actually laughing, not mad. Not screaming and telling him he was fucked up in the head. Roxas felt laughter bubble up in his chest and he giggled slightly. Wiping tears away he hiccupped "I'm sorry"

Axel laughed and shook his head "'S alright"

The blonde sniffled "I-I... I'm guna go change" he muttered grabbing his backpack from the shelf above. He was just about to leave when he heard Axel say something.

"Don't let anyone bump into you blondie" and with a laugh Roxas left the compartment. Maybe there were people out in the world that didn't think he was a total mental patient.


	2. Ukari

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**A/N quick update for you folks!! I wanted to share le chapter dos!! I should really stop posting more and more stories XPP, I just keep piling it on myself lol. But I don't mind, summer's coming which means buttloads of time to update!! So enjoy peeps!!**

* * *

Roxas couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as he took his seat on the other side of the compartment and tossing his bag to the floor. With a new pair of pants and boxers he felt a little better.

"So" Axel started, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about it" the man started digging in his pockets for something.

"M-My disorder?" Roxas asked. That was a change. No one ever wanted to hear about his 'mental disorder'.

"No, how to make a pie" was the sarcastic reply and the red head pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You don't mind?" Roxas shook his head and wondered just where to begin.

"Well, I was diagnosed with Frotteurism when I was 15. So I've been living with it for awhile now"

Axel nodded, flicking the lighter in front of the cigarette he breathed in. "How did you know?"

The blonde hesitated then sighed "At first I couldn't control it and... some innocent bystanders got the brunt of it" he admitted and Axel chuckled, stuffing the items back into his jean pockets.

"What a great way to say 'hi' " Roxas scoffed.

"I got put in juvenile detention for three days for inappropriate conduct in public"

"They can do that?" Axel asked blowing some smoke out through the side of his mouth.

"I guess" the blonde shrugged and sighed. "So after it happened a couple more times my parents thought I was mentally unstable or something. So they sent me to a shrink. I took some tests, answered some questions and boom! I've got Frotteurism"

Axel snorted "Wow kid, makes me think God has a cruel kind of humor"

Roxas laughed "I thought that too" they shared a smile but silence descended for a moment. He looked outside the window, he could faintly smell the mans smoke but he didn't mind.

"Where are you headed?" Roxas asked turning his attention to the red head.

"Hmm? Oh, Traverse Town like you. Got some family business I have to take care of" he shrugged.

"Oh, cool"

"Not really" he laughed taking another drag from the cigarette and blowing it from his nose, he took it between his fingers for a moment to speak. "I have to go hear the official reading of my dad's will" he grimaced.

"I'm sorry" the blonde muttered, he dreaded the thought of his parents dying.

"Nah, don't be, I'm well off where I am, this is just a hassle. All it means is that I have to sit in a stuffy room with a bunch of money grubbing vultures" he growled.

"What did your father do?"

Axel smirked "You really want to know?"

Roxas nodded.

"What is it you see almost everywhere you turn?

The blonde thought hard, his eyebrows drawing together then he snorted "Starbucks?"

Axel laughed, smoke falling from his lips and he shook his head. "Not exactly, think more along the lines of children oriented."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, children oriented? Then both his eyebrows rose "You mean the Ukari Toy Shops!?" he asked.

"Bingo! My dad was the founder" he smiled.

"S-So... your last name is-"

"Ukari" he filled in and the blonde blushed.

"Oh my god, I humped the leg of a rich mans son" he groaned burying his face in his hands.

The red head laughed, bringing his foot up he mashed the cigarette into the soul of his shoe then flicked it off into the cabin somewhere.

"Its alright, you sure made my day kid" he laughed.

The blonde grimaced "I feel so embarrassed" he muttered. Axel laughed loudly at the boy's shame.

Roxas sighed "So what did he die of?"

Axel shrugged "He just got old" Roxas nodded and fidgeted with his fingers a little bit.

"So, I've never seen you around Twilight Town" Roxas noted.

The red head shook his head "No, I got on, like, two stops ago, then my friend acted like a dickhead and I came looking for somewhere else to sit. Which is where I found you" he pointed at Roxas.

"Aaand then I got my leg humped, but hey" he shrugged "all in a days work" he laughed.

Roxas blushed "I already said I was sorry"

"I know, but its fun to tease anyway"

"Who're you riding with?"

"My friend Demyx, he offered to 'escort' me" he used visual quotations. "which really means he tagged along without me wanting him to" he laughed.

Roxas smiled and glanced out at the window, the sun was still high in the sky.

"So, middle school, high school?"

"High school, freshman" the blonde sighed with a little pout.

"Ha, I remember my freshman year" the red head laughed sliding down in the seat a little more.

"Oh yeah? How was it?"

"Shitty" and both laughed.

"Do you still go to school?"

Axel snorted "Nope, dropped out my senior year. I work as a security guard over in the Halloween Town district" he informed.

"Halloween Town? District?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, Halloween Town is a town itself but there are smaller districts around the outskirts of the town that harbor some nasty hooligans"

The blonde gave a nod and a thoughtful hmm. "I've never been to Halloween Town"

The red head smiled "Its nice... not necessarily quite, but its interesting and I love it"

Roxas smiled "Maybe I'll come and visit the town"

"You should, you can-"

"We will be arriving at Traverse Station in less then five minutes. All passengers who are getting off please collect all your luggage" a woman announced.

Both stood and effectively bumped into the other. Roxas blushed, shuffling back from the lanky body but Axel only laughed and reached over the blonde.

"Here" he pulled the boy's luggage down and handed it to him.

"O-Oh, thanks!" Roxas smiled, grabbing it and pulling his backpack on.

Axel smiled and pulled his own down. Roxas scurried around the red head and opened the door. They walked out to see others coming out too. They stood for a moment, as the compartment next to them entered the hallway too. Axel dug through his back for a second, pulling something out.

Roxas felt the red head tap his shoulder and turned around. Axel was holding his hand out and Roxas offered his own up. The red head took it and clicked the pen that was in his other hand. He started writing on the top of the boys hand.

Glancing up into the focused viridian eyes Roxas blushed slightly. The man was rather beautiful now that he looked at him closely. The hand around his was warm and comforting. "There" Axel clicked the pen.

Roxas looked down at the top of his hand, a phone number was written in ink.

"Call me some time shorty, you're an interesting kid... I like that" and he flashed a smile that made Roxas blush.

"O-Oh okay, you're alright with that?"

"Its no prob-" the train jerked to a stop and Roxas went stumbling forward, into the arms of a rather amused red head.

Roxas went face first into the man's chest. Axel laughed, a low rumble that had the blonde turning red. There was a moment where neither moved till Roxas ripped himself away from the red head.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" he apologized.

Axel shrugged "No problem, we should get going" he threw his chin in the direction down the hallway.

With a quick nod Roxas turned on his heel and lead the way. It was a little hard though. It seemed everyone wanted to bottle neck at the exit. Roxas breathed slowly, he was pressed in between people and Axel was right behind him. The man who had taken their tickets gestured for them to keep moving till finally Roxas breathed fresh air. Both took deep breaths as they stood in the station.

"AAAAXEEEEL!!" Someone yelled and both looked back, Axel rolling his eyes. Sprinting toward them was a dirty blonde with a mowhawk.

"Hey Demyx" but the blonde wasn't satisfied, he launched himself at the red head effectively latching himself to the man. "Ah! Demyx! Get off!" Axel growled tugging at the mans arms around his neck.

"But you left me!" he whined as the red head wrenched him off. The dirty blonde pouted where he stood as he clutched the straps of his backpack.

"Just hold on, jeez" Axel growled giving his friend a warning eye. The red head turned around toward Roxas and smiled. "Well, this is where we part"

Roxas nodded "Yeah, I guess"

"Give me a call sometime" he made a hand gesture in the form of a phone.

"Sure, no problem"

Axel gave him a toothy grin and turned back toward Demyx. "Come on"

Roxas watched the two walk away, or at least until Axel turned around and waved to him. The blonde waved back and the two were gone, disappearing into the bustling crowds. Roxas himself looked around, he had to find-

"Hey! Roxas!" he recognized that voice and looked for it. But he didn't have to look long to see his cousin running toward him.

"Sora!" the spiky brunette had a goofy smile on as he ran right into Roxas, throwing his arms around the boy.

"I'm so glad you're here!" he exclaimed and Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, n-now let go! I-I can't breath!" the blonde choked and was immediately held away and arms length.

"You're still short" Sora noted and Roxas scowled.

"Oh yeah!? Well, you still have chronic bed head"

"So do you!" both stuck their tongues out but smile graced their lips.

"Lets go! Riku's waiting with his car!"

Roxas inwardly grimaced. He didn't particularly like the silver haired boy but tolerated him. He let himself be lead out of the station. But, the number on his hand seemed to be burning, he really did want to call the red head.

* * *

Axel groaned as he dumped his luggage by the door of their hotel room. Demyx sprinted in, diving into the nearest bed. The red head rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. It was a two bed room with a small, color TV. Somewhat of a kitchen with a dinky table that didn't look too stable. The carpet was a dark, grey green color. The beds themselves were alright, but Axel was pretty sure at some point in time someone probably had some 'fun' on them.

"I can't wait to just get this over with" he huffed walking over to the furthest bed and flopping into it.

"What time do you have to go? I want to go sight see!" Demyx smiled rolling around in his bed.

"Ummmm" Axel cringed trying to remember. "like, noon tomorrow at the Traverse Town Court House"

Demyx whined "Can we stay here after that! I want to see everything!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out wide to convey his thought.

Axel laughed "Fine" the red head paused to grab his phone from his back pocket. He looked it over, no new phone calls. He frowned and sighed.

"So who was that kid you were with?" Demyx looked over at his friend with an inquiring look. A smile played on the red head's lips.

"Roxas"

"...what? Is that some kind of energy drink?" the dirty blonde asked, it sounded rather good to him actually.

"No you dolt its his name, Roxas, that's his name" Axel growled throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Well sorry! Touchy, touchy" Demyx grumbled and stuck his tongue out. "... he was kinda cute" the blonde murmured and Axel looked over at him.

With a snort the red head didn't reply but turned on his side to catch some early Z's.

* * *

Roxas stretched as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Having dumped all is stuff in the spare bedroom he was ready for something to eat. Walking out into the living room he headed toward the kitchen. The house itself was owned by Sora's parents, but they were out on a business trip. So, he had been asked to come and visit for the week while they were gone. Which meant baby sitting of the mousy brunette to make sure nothing got broke.

"Hey Sora, what do you have to eat?" the blonde asked as his sock covered feet hit linoleum.

He walked in to see Riku standing off to the side and Sora scurrying around the kitchen rather frantically. Stopping where he was he turned a questioning look to Riku. The silver haired boy shrugged.

"Sora, what're you doing?" he asked. The brunette gave a muffled answer and Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm trying to find where I put the emergency money! I can't remember!" he whined as he opened some drawers to shuffle through them.

"Oh... well, want help?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok, what am I looking for" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Whatever a wad of money looks like!" he informed and Roxas scowled.

"Rawr" the blonde snipped and walked in to start the search for the missing money. All the while the number on his hand still itching to be called.


End file.
